


Political S.E.X Issues

by CinnamonRoll



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 19th c.
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Because Alex is a canadian, Canada, Fyi I'm not racist okay, I don't know, Justin Trudeau is a gay, M/M, Political Parties, Sex, Why Alex??, kiss, otp, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Trudeau the new Canada Prime Minister. Like everyone else, he also have a secret affair.  But this time ermmm.. a little bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political S.E.X Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Original story. It's just a fanfic. Come on..   
> Hmmm.. grammar mistake? Hihi.. sorry bois. Enjoy :)

Justin Trudeau won the election and become the new prime minister of Canada. The whole Canadian celebrate the winning og liberal party. So does Trudeau.   
"I'm so happy that we win and long live Canada!  cheers!" 

"Cheers~" the rooms echoes with their voice. 

The party continue until Trudeau get a call, "Excuse me I need to pick up this call" Trudeau smile and leave politely. "Hey, I'm on my way ok.. Give me 10 min. ." 

"10 min? Seriously? The last time you reply my message is 2 hours ago-" 

"Ok. I try my best.. Everyone is here. I cannot leave them like that. My wife is here-" 

"You know what?! IM DONE! You the one who want me. If wven this thing you can't handle on yourself, that's it. Im out." 

"Wait alex, alex-shit!" Trudeau tried to call back him, but it seems like Alex already turn off his phone. Trudeau walk back in to the party. Thinking what he should do. He can't just walk out like that. Until his wife notice something amiss on his husband, 

"Are you okay? You look worried.. Anything you want to tell me?" patting his husband back to calm him down. 

"Yeah.. There's something happened and I need to go. Could you-" 

"Oh! Don't worry about that. Go. I can cover the whole night for you! Go.. I love you.." Sophie give him a kiss on his cheek. Without killing anytime ,Trudeau quicken his pace towards the cars. 

"Do you want me-" 

"No I drive on my own -thanks.." Trudeau arrived at Alex apartment. It's dark. He probably already sleep, sulking. 'It's totally my fault, shit!' Trudeau hits the password button quickly and managed to get inside the house. He walk slowly not tempting to make any sounds. Trudeau reach the bedroom and see his lovers coverings his body with blanket, crying in the dark. 

"Hey- I'm here.."

"I hate you!" Trudeau crawl into the bed, pulling the blanket over his lovers, revealed that saddened face in front of him. 

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. Forgive me, please. I love you, Alex." Trudeau pull closer his lovers body towards him and planted a soft kiss on his temple.  

"You make me cry.. I hate you!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I want to be with you. I love you, Alexander. Forgive me... please.. Love? " Trudeau lift up Alex's face, wipe his tears with his hand and kiss that boy without hesitation. Alex break the kiss and push Trudeau to the bed, slowly removed his clothing. Trudeau let the kid  do what he want. 

"I don't mind if you want to top, but you forgive me right? Alex?" Alex was busy kissing his broad chest, travelling his hand to the man shaft,  ignoring the question. Alex kiss the man beneath him, 

"I forgive you, but you need to promise me something~" 

"Anything my love.. Anything.."

"Well it's not a childish promised, everytime  I call you or texting you, promise me you'll reply immediately. Or else I will send to you a photo of me blowing others cock? Do you like that?" 

"pftt-t Alex, Alex.. Of course my love. You are mine! My precious! No one can touch you accept me.. I promise, baby" 

"Good! Because now, I'm so tired crying just now.. I want to sleep. STAY!! here-ee.." Alex snuggle beneath Justin warm body. Like a puppy who miss their master. Justin pull Alex closer and give a good night kiss to him. 

"I will stay as long as you want" Justin whisper to the kids ears, "because I love you more than myself. Goodnight, my love." 

 

~theEnd~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you are human!!!
> 
> ★★★★★★★★★


End file.
